Got Whatever It Is
by xfilegrl
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight, but she did have him at ‘Agent Mulder, my name is Dana Scully, I’ve been assigned to work with you.’ No other woman mattered to him after that.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I barely even own the laptop I am writing this on…my dad bought it for me, so I guess you could say that it's technically his!**

**a/n: "Got Whatever It Is" is this beautiful country song by the Zac Brown Band. I love it and it think it goes very well with Mulder's musings about Scully. Anyway, listen to it, you'll love it too!! By the way, this is my first songfic…hope you enjoy it :)**

**I'm dedicating this to Gillyfan, because she says that this is her all time favorite fanfic that she has ever read…that means a lot to me!!**

~X~X~

**Got Whatever It Is**

She's standing at the kitchen counter, waiting on the water to boil, as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her middle. She turns her head as he places a soft kiss to her lips. She regards him with her questioning blue eyes, eyes that speak more words to him than her voice ever will. He kisses her one more time, just because he can get away with it.

She turns in his arms as he lifts her off of the floor effortlessly and places her on the counter. His hands move from her waist, down her legs. He marvels at the fact that even though she is short, her legs go to heaven, with muscular calves and toned thighs. She places one small, but strong hand on his chest, just above his heart, feeling the steady rhythm. He remembers a time when it wasn't there, when she thought she had lost him. She looks back up into his eyes and he places his hand just above hers.

"You're still here Mulder, and so am I." Those words alone reassure him that everything is okay. He leans forward and places another kiss to her lips and when she pulls away, she has that smile that he knows she saves for him. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring in the tea."

He pulls the covers back on the bed and climbs in, making sure to leave enough room for her. He sprawls on his back and watches the door, waiting for her to come back into their room. And when she does, his breath catches in his throat. She's gorgeous, she always has been to him. Even now, wearing his white dress shirt, no make up and her auburn hair a mess.

She places the mugs on the nightstand and crawls back into bed with him. He pulls her close as she snuggles into his chest. He wants to tell her how much she means to him, how he will never be able to live without her, but all he is able to manage are those same words that he tells her every time he tries to tell her how he feels.

"I love you."

~X~X~

**She got eyes that cut you like a knife **

**And her lips that taste like sweet red wine**

**And her pretty legs go to heaven, every time.**

**She's got a gentle way that puts me at ease,**

**When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe,**

**Got a devastating smile, knock a grown man to his knees.**

~X~X~

If you ever asked him, he wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer about when he fell in love with her. It wasn't love at first sight, but she did have him at 'Agent Mulder, my name is Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you.' No other woman mattered to him after that. She challenges him, makes him work for everything, makes him a whole person. Anyone who knows him, knows that he is not a one woman man, but that has all changed.

Her mind was the first thing that had him wrapped around her finger, her intelligence and selflessness has drawn him deeper into her soul. He loved her brain long before he found out how much he could love her body. If you ever asked him what is it about her that made him change and become a better person, a long list of this just wouldn't seem adequate enough to describe how he truly feels about her. There's just something about her that pulls him in and makes him never want to let go.

Scully snuggles deeper into his chest, he grabs her left hand, bringing it up to his lips as he kisses her fingers, one by one. Finally placing a soft, gentle kiss on the ring that he had slid onto her ring finger just hours before. Yes, Dana Scully was going to make an honest man out of Fox Mulder.

He presses a kiss to her lips and whispers the words that she will never get tired of hearing.

"I love you."

~X~X~

**You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay**

**Bring 'em home at night and their gone the next day**

**But that all changed, when she walked into my life**

**And people ask my why that is, I tell 'em I don't know**

**Theres just somethin about the woman makes my heart go haywire**

**And she's gonna be my wife.**

~X~X~

She caresses his cheek as she returns his words, knowing that the little things she does for him makes him feel like he can do anything, achieve anything. Her caresses are promises and her kisses reassurances, that whatever happens, they will face it, and get through it, together.

He rests the side of his face onto her slightly swollen stomach, mesmerized in the miracle that they have both created, half him, half her. He sighs contently as he traces patterns along her abdomen, then presses another kiss, just below her naval.

"I love you, both of you."

~X~X~

**Now when you love me, girl that's how I feel**

**When you love me, I'm on top of the world**

**When you love me, I can live forever**

**When you love me, I'm untouchable**

~X~X~

"Scully." He presses his forehead to hers, staring deep into her blue eyes, always getting lost in their depths.

"Yes." She replies, it's more of a statement, letting him know that she knows everything he wants to say to her, but can never find the words to speak. Then again, they have never truly needed words with the unspoken communication that they have grown accustomed to.

"Scully" he tries again, this time he slightly pulls away from her to see her face from a different angle. Laying there, he is once again mesmerized by the sight of her. Once again, losing everything that he wants to say to her. Words would never be enough to describe what he feels for her, with her. She doesn't need words though, she just needs him. She pulls him back down to her, kissing him, showing him through her kiss that she already knows everything that he feels for her, because it is everything that she feels for him too.

She pulls away from him, deep blue meeting hazel once again, as she breathes the only words that she knows how to say to convey how she feels towards him.

"I love you."

~X~X~

**You got whatever it is,**

**It blows me away**

**You're everything I want to say to a woman**

**But I couldn't find the words to say**

**You got whatever it is**

**I don't know what to do**

**Every time I try to tell her how I feel**

**It comes out 'I love you'**

**I do**

**You got whatever it is**

~X~X~

**Please Review**

**xXx K xXx**


End file.
